dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended King Gram/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact King Gram |name4 = First Impact }} and Rage during normal attacks. |activeskill1 = Reign of Terror ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora1 = King Gram's legendary greatsword is the stuff of legends. |aEffect1 = Upon reaching full Rage, consume all stacks and inflict 4858% damage to the entire enemy party and returns 800% of damage he receives back to enemies while casting this ability. Enemies hit will suffer 42% more for 5.6 seconds. 5.2 sec |activeskill2 = Madness |flavora2 = There's no one in this world to stop King Gram, who's fallen into madness due to the horrors witnessed on the battlefield. |aEffect2 = Increases self STA by 100% for 12 seconds and causes all attacks to hit him. Also, recovers Rage and 2% of his Max HP every 3 seconds. 19.8 sec |activeskill3 = Monarch's Rage ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora3 = An angry roar from the king has the power to instill dread and fear into the very essence of your soul. |aEffect3 = Inflicts 4282% damage to all enemies and 'Terrifies' them for 5.9 seconds, silencing them and increasing their Melee damage received by 78%. 23 sec |passive1 = Inspiring Figure |flavorp1 = The legendary King Gram can boost the morale of his allies with just his presence. |pEffect1 = Increases allied units Skill Damage by 285% and restores Gram's health by 5% of his Max HP for 5 seconds if he drops below 40%. 16 sec |passive2 = Inner Rage |flavorp2 = King Gram's unlimited power originates from his endless rage. |pEffect2 = Gram recovers 1 Rage each time he is hit. |passive3 = Manifestation of Insanity |pEffect3 = Increases allied units damage by 230% and enemies suffer 120% more damage. For each additional enhancement, further increase allied units damage by 9%. |passive4 = Legend of the King |flavorp4 = The legend of King Gram persists even after the kingdom has fallen. |pEffect4 = Reduces allied units' received damage by 72% and increases the STA buff to 200% from 'Madness'. |passive5 = King of the Heavens |flavorp5 = Heaven and earth themselves tremble at the might of King Gram's power. |pEffect5 = Gram restores 22% of his damage as Health. Also, 'Angry Roar of the King' increases allied units Attack Power by 514% and damage by 845%. |passive6 = Exploding Rage of the King |flavorp6 = A man's furor can make him a legend on earth. |pEffect6 = Increase allied units Attack Power by 378% and Defense by 62% in Arena. Also, when using 'Massacre', increase the damage reflected back by 10% and remove all beneficial effects on the enemy. If the enemy is under a removable Invincibility state, remove it and deal an additional 3643% damage. If the enemy invincibility state cannot be removed, just do 3643% additional damage. If an enemy dies during the 5.6 debuff from 'Massacre', they will be unable to be revived or use self revive. |pEffect7 = When Gram uses his Active Skill he reduces his cooldown recovery rate by 5%. Also, reduce enemy Attack power by 74% and Melee damage by 122%. For each additional Infinity enhancement, further reduce enemy Melee damage by 38%. |material1 = |material2 = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Gram }}